blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Animal Crown/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Directors Scott Pleydell-Pearce Blair Simmons Directors Shawn Gulley Miguel Martinez Joffre Art Director Ken Henderson Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Ken Faier Kirsten Newlands Producers Jennifer Lynne Anderson Sarah Wall Production Managers Rashi DeStefano Joshua Eckland Ryan Pears Associate Producer Erika Bud Victoria Fox Robbie Hetzron Production Coordinators Philip Hayes Stephanie Johnson Robert Tatgenhorst Executive Assistant Paulina Orozco Production Assistant Hannah Ferenc Written By Clark Stubbs Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Veronica Pickett Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisor Katherine Papazian Research Coordinator Carolina Aldas Science Consultants Leonisa Ardizzone, Ed.D Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Syr-Ivan Bennett Niki Foley Research Intern Leah Hainline Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Caleel Harris Dee Bradley Baker Ian James Corlett Trevor Devall Jess Harnell Kate Higgins Sirena Irwin Reed L. Shannon Cedric Yarbrough Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Director Shannon Reed Talent Coordinator Lyberti Nelson Casting Assistant Molly Miller Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Editors Robbie Hetzron Jeff Malinowski Music Sharks Written by Joachim Svare, Joleen Belle, and Tommy Leonard It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith It's Blaze Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim, and Grady Shawver for Noiselab Music & Randall Crissman Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinator Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation Robert Bandel Rebekie Bennington Jeff Borkin Sebastian Brodin Alberto Caprioli Robert Celles Esther Chen Sunny Cho Tony Copithorne Chris Covelli Francine Delgado Rafael Decloedt Monsai Del Rosario Joe Deng Mike Foran Christopher French Kolin Hansen Ken Henderson Devin Hubbard Gabrielle Huynh Bradley Kotris Keath Ling Belen Marmaneu Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez-Joffre Juan Miranda Quirola Ian Moir Calder Moore Dan Neal Mark Nickell Jesse Nylund Mauricio Pampin Chris Patrick Ezra Petruik Scott Pleydell-Pearce Casey Sanborn Portia Sung Dane Whang Storyboard Supervisor Robert Bandel Storyboard Artists Jennifer Batinich Kevin Kobasic Keith Conroy Kelly Jones Storyboard Revisionists Rebekie Bennington Denny Fincke Lauren Gramprey Jon Roscetti Animatic Editor Morgan-William Turner 2D Animation Mike Foran Lauren Gramprey Jennifer Batinich Lead Character Designer Casey Sanborn Character Designer Niki Foley Senior Designers Francine Delgado Ian Moir Daniel Neal Junior Designers Jiyeon Han Lucca Medeiros Title Card Design Mike Foran Rebekie Bennington Modeling Supervisor Mark Nickell Lead Environment Modeler Christopher Corvelli Lead Modeler Chris Patrick Senior Modelers Yufei Chen Ingrid Clemeno Joe Deng Robert Ghobril Modelers Cristal Shea Aguirre Morgan Boyd Blake Maier Andy Wong Koji Itoh Jin Man Kim Brooke Schlaphoff Rigging Supervisor Matthew Park Riggers Alan Boliver Christopher French Si Tao Li Studio CG Supervisor Robin Shea CG Supervisor Conrad Chow Show Technical Director Andrew Herd Lead Layout Artist Tonee Chan Lead Animators Stefan Bekolay Lee Greenwood Jeremie Melanson Enrique Perez Senior Animators Miguel Gamez Marissa Huculak Sarah Koehler Gavin MacLean Belen Marmaneu Portia Sung Animators Lindsay Booth David Chen Manuel Gomez I-Ling Hsu Matthieu Langlois Dan Mao Jason Nguyen Jesse Nylund Reeman Presto David Ruiz Rene Vargas Junior Animators Hayley Banks Lina Chow Duchane Correa Wei Dai Gerome Gan Anastasia Pastukhova Jordan Ruchotzke Mariel Sayuno Chirag Tanna VFX Supervisor Keath Ling Senior VFX Artist Tory Copithorne VFX Artists Monsi Del Rosario Mauricio Pampin Lighting Supervisor Rafael Decloedt Senior Lighter Kolin Hansen Lighters Jin Bae Roberto Celles Chan Deng Omar Espinosa Heloise Papillon Juan Miranda Quirola Katrina Stancos Dane Whang Brian Wong Post Production Coordinator Greg Fitzpatrick Editors Adam Kube Kiran Sangherra Patrick Thornton Online Editor Tom Harris Ryan Smith IT Manager Zorion Terrell Systems Administration Thomas Belle Anthony De La Rosa Dick Gao Kevin Kwok Lorne Jee Martin Sykes Derek Wong Render Wrangler Christian Overacker Operations Manager Katie Findlay Faculty Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Pipeline Producer Jessica Beisler Pipeline Supervisor Asi Sudai Pipeline Technical Directors Joshua Bretag William Diack Geoff Harvey Jonathan Loubert Kent Martin Scott Wilson Production Assistants Keeko Goodman Gabriel Mesquita Olivia Quinn Gareth Sharples Sound Supervisor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Dialogue/Foley Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija VP Creative Animated Production Logan McPherson Production Legal Elyot Waller Controller Janice Taylor Production Finance & Accounting Evelyn Chan Sherry Dunn Marjorie Familiar Si Mei He Pratik Tiki Patel Director of Production Jonathan Foss Technical Operations Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Tina Chow Jen Dodge Cathy Galeota Chuck Johnson Elly Kramer Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit DHX_Media_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2017 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the The Great Animal Crown episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 3 credits